bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mashū Getsueikirite
| birthday = April 10 | gender = Male | height = 170 cm (5'7") | weight = 45 kg (100 lbs) | affiliation = , | occupation = Captain of the 4th Division | team = | partner = Junjiru Ōmaeda Raian Getsueikirite | base of operations = 4th Division Barracks, , Soul Society | relatives = Raian Getsueikirite (Brother) Jacqueline Getsueikirite (Sister-in-law) Hake Getsueikirite (Nephew) Tadoku Getsueikirite (Uncle) Jinsuke Kuchiki (Adoptive mother) | education = | shikai = Sōansha | bankai = Sanruida Sōansha | storyline = The Beginning of a New Fight | roleplay = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} is the captain of the , previously the lieutenant of the under Raian Getsueikirite, his brother. His lieutenant is Junjiru Ōmaeda. Appearance Mashū is a shorter man, standing several inches shorter than his elder brother, despite the two only being four months difference in age. Like his brother, he possesses lengthy jet-black hair, though his is far longer, which he keeps in an excessively long ponytail. Then bangs, which frame his face, are also abnormally long. He is somewhat emaciated, due to the illness he suffers from interfering with his nutrition, and his fingernails have undergone . Somewhat like , he often has to spend several weeks recovering in the 4th Division barracks. When he was a child, his hair was similar in style to what it is in the present, though far shorter. He also didn't wear a Shinigami's shihakushō for most of his adolescence as a Shinigami — preferring normal, casual attire. Personality Perhaps due to the shortness of his appearances, Mashū remains a mysterious character to all that encounter him. While his importance to his brother is of no question, little has been hinted as to what exactly his own personal goals are. In the past, during his time in the Shinō Academy, he was a less-than-popular student, making a few friends here and there, but mostly picked on due to his condition. This led him to be silent and shy towards most people he met after his graduation. Overall, he seems to remain fairly serious, even to the point where he's not very good with taking jokes; he often takes them literally, much to the amusement of his brother. Rarely is he outwardly emotional, often keeping a fake grin on his face to unnerve others and to give the illusion that he is happy all of the time. The only person he willingly shows emotion to is, of course, his brother due to the two's deep understanding of each other. Like Raian, he can kill in cold blood without being effected by it emotionally. In combat situations, he seems fairly deceptive. He will often downplay his own abilities so that he can shock a target later on with their true nature. At one point, he even told a fully-released Arrancar that he was a guardian of the Soul King, something that terrified the Arrancar enough to allow Mashū to kill it with ease. Outside of his brother, it is difficult to tell where his loyalties lie. At one point, he was even willing to kill Seireitou Kawahiru in order to protect his brother from harm. He is highly confident in his abilities. Rarely do taunts such as those often spoken by Sōsuke Aizen, Akujin, Seireitou Kawahiru, or even Kamui phase him. He has the unnatural trait to tell only the truth about his abilities once he finally decides to reveal them to his foes, something that seems to unnerve most of whom he faces. He is also not one to downplay the role of death in a human or even a Shinigami's life span. At one point stating that one who is in fear of death is the one most in need of it. History Becoming a Shinigami Mashū was born sometime immediately following the Getsueikirite Genocide (as his parents had both survived the incident), when his older brother, Raian, was only four months old and was diagnosed with shortly thereafter. Sometime following this, both boys became orphaned due to unknown circumstances. His illness did not initially impede his lifestyle, so it wasn't immediately noticeable to those he met, though it did impede his growth — causing him to appear far younger than he actually is. As he grew up, he and his elder brother developed a very close bond, becoming each other's closest friends. However, at some point during their time as orphans, Mashū had an extreme attack from his illness, causing his brother to become extremely worried. One day after this, Raian showed up at their camp (a small outcrop near the edge of a river) wearing a Shihakushō, declaring to Mashū that he had met two Shinigami in the and was going to become one so that he could save his younger brother. Shortly thereafter, both were moved into the household of Jinsuke Kuchiki, where they began to attend the Shakyaryū Dojang. While here, the realities of Mashū's conditions came to focus, but he pushed on with his education; eventually becoming a Shinigami like Raian. At the same time, both brothers forged a much stronger bond through their continued training with one another. Sometime thereafter, they were both transferred to 's . There, Mashū began to make friends of his own, such as Junjiru Ōmaeda. At the end of their time in the academy, Mashū suffered another attack. The despair brought upon by this one, caused his older brother to intensify his training, allowing him to awaken his . Career as a Lieutenant Five hundred years later, Yamamoto formed a Shinigami organization meant to keep the balance of the souls and defend Soul Society; the Gotei 13, of which, Raian became a captain. Sometime immediately prior to this, according to Kanāji Fūshin, Raian gained Bankai out of the desire to protect Mashū; though it is unknown exactly what happened to cause this growth.The Final Battle I Mashū, whose strength had grown exponentially over the centuries, was appointed as his lieutenant. Little is known of Mashū's career as a lieutenant. It is implied that he fought alongside Raian in the First Shinigami-Arrancar War He was present when the Royal Guard sentenced Seireitou Kawahiru, Hikaru Kurosaki, and Echo to exile in the Human World, which is also when Raian was promoted, against his will, to the group. He takes Mashū with him in the process, causing Mashū to lose his seat as a lieutenant. Healer Training After arriving at the Soul King Palace, Mashū decided that if he was going to be any assistance to his older brother during the next major conflict, he needed to begin training once again. While Raian began his own training under Ōetsu Nimaiya, Mashū took Tenjirō Kirinji, another former captain in the Royal Guard, on as his mentor. Now more free to do his own training, he also began pursuing his own Bankai. Eventually, he succeeded in awakening his Bankai, and, together with his new healing abilities, became an above captain-level combatant. Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Grandmaster Healer Kidō Master Zanjutsu Master Zanpakutō is Mashū's Zanpakutō. In it's sealed state, it takes the form of a nōdaichi, which he keeps clipped to his back via a long green sash. * Shikai: Unknown * Bankai: Unknown Trivia * Mashū's name follows the scheme of his brother's and Seireitou Kawahiru's. His first name is Mashū and his last name is Getsueikirite, however, his full name is Mashū Tannōyōji Getsueikirite no Jirō. Getsueikirite no Jirō means "second son of the Getsueikirite Clan", whilst Tannōyōji means "child of fortitude". * For some unknown reason, Mashū's illness takes on its own physical manifestation in his inner world; taking the form of a large Hollow mask. Regardless, he does not have any Hollow powers. * Kanāji Fūshin's true form resembles Mashū. References Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Shinigami